Crying Rain
by Kurumi Himitsura
Summary: When Sakura Mikan's mother was murdered, she thought she was all alone. But when she meets Natsume Hyuuga of the famous J-Rock band, Dearly Departed, her life is flipsided into fame. Her road to stardom has just begun! SUMMARY CHANGED
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Shello mellow My peeps! Its time for...

_**KURUMI'S KICKS!**_

_**Hi Im Kurumi and this is the part of the story that I rant on about love, fun, life as we know it! **_

_**In this segment of Kurumi's kicks we will be welcoming back an old member of Kurumi's Kicks Staff, Natsume!**_

Natsume: What?

Kurumi: I was welcoming my peeps back

Natsume: And who exactly are your "peeps"?

Kurumi: well… I dunno… just the people who are reading I guess. Any ways, **this may seem a little familiar to some of you people out there because this is actually like a copy of my other that I deleted but I am using the beginning because it is the same but the plot line was almost completely changed. The reason that I didnt updated my last fanfic named "Secrets" is because I just lost my inspiration for it. So I have regrouted the story to make it much more interesting! Furthermore, I would like to apologize for neglecting my stories and staff for so long. I probably don't have any fans any more because of this and I will try uber hard to regain my readers! So without further ado…**

**Kurumi: Lights!**

Natsume: Sigh* do I have to?

Kurumi: YES! Now do It! Lights!

Natsume: Camera…

Both: ACTION!~

* * *

"Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock," clicked the clock for what seemed to be an eternity. That ticking noise was all that could be heard in the room of Mikan Sakura, who sat on her bed, reminiscing on what tragedies had occurs in the past recent days. She sat and remembered all of the pain that had fallen upon her. The agony she felt and still feels. What could have happen that would make this normally cheerful girl suffer this hell? Well for you to know that, we would have to travel to the day before yesterday. The day of her mother's death.

Two Days Earlier

"Ohayo Okaa-san!" chirped Mikan, as she skipped happily down the stairs and into the kitchen where warm aromas surrounded her.

" Ohayo Mikan!" replied her mother who was currently putting a batch of her famous croissants on the breakfast nook table. "What did you dream about today Mikan?"

" Today, I had a dream that I was flying through the Tokyo skyline, and dancing with the clouds!" giggled Mikan as she took a bite out of a warm, buttery croissant.

"That's wonderful! I hope tonight's dream will be as good as your last one!" sighed her mother happily.

"Me too!"

For as long as Mikan could remember, her mother would ask her that same question every morning. Even if she wasn't home when Mikan woke up, she always managed to find a way to ask her that question. It was like an unwritten tradition. One of which Mikan cherished.

"Well, I'm off to school!" said Mikan as she leaped from her chair and disappeared out the door. Her mother just smiled as she watched her daughter depart to school.

She hummed along to one of her favorite songs as she sauntered her way along the side walk with a smile on her face (play the song Get happy by Hoshimura Mai in the background, awesome song!). _Today is going to be a great day _thought.

When she arrived at school, she went along her daily schedule. Getting yelled at for being late, apologizing repeatedly, and occasionally dozing off at her desk. This was a normal routine for Mikan and she had grown quite used to it.

Every thing was perfectly normal until about an hour before school was due to end. That was when everything began to come crashing down.

"Mikan Sakura to the office please , Mikan Sakura to the Office" blared the P.A. system. Mikan look up from her desk on which she was sleeping on. _Huh? _she thought. The class whispered in hushed tones while glancing back at her as she rose from her chair and exited the classroom. _Why would they call me up to the office? _Mikan thought long and hard. _Is it because I'm always late to class?_ She shrugged and continued her walk to the office.

"Shitsureshimasu, "said Mikan as she humbly entered the office. She then walked down the short hallway to the principal's office and knocked on the door. " Its Mikan, you wanted to see me right?" she asked as she peeked her head into the room.

"Oh Mikan, please, come in, sit down," invited the principal. " I must talk to you immediately." Mikan nodded, entered the room and made herself comfortable in the chair across from the him. "Now Mikan I have to tell you something very important. You must brace yourself for the worst. Please I know it will be painful but do refrain from doing anything dangerous. Your mother. She-," the principal began.

" What? What happened to my mother! Is she okay?" Panicked Mikan as she stood from her seat and slammed her hands on the principal's desk. The principal went silent. Mikan stared into his eyes. "ANSWER ME!"

**"I'm sorry Mikan. Your Mother… was killed"**

**End Flashback**

Hundreds of questions were swirling around her head: How could she be here one second and disappear the next? Why didn't I tell her I love you one last time, why didn't I hug her, or kiss her good bye?

Mikan just sighed and fell backwards onto her bed and cleared her mind. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop asking herself one question.

**Who could have killed her mother?**

* * *

Kurumi: oooooooooo cliff hanger! I think I might just fall off!

Natsume: that's not really a cliff hang- What the hell are you wearing?

Kurumi: Huh? Oh this? Its my Lolita Outfit! My mom likes to but these kinds of things for me! Sometimes its suffocating but for the most part its fun!

Natsume: ew…

Mikan: You killed my mom off! In the first Chapter!

Kurumi: OH HI Mikan! Whats up?

Mikan: apparently my mom… shes in heaven cuz you killed her!

Kurumi: sorry I'm just and evil little creep that likes to kill of mothers! Haha!

Mikan: Bring her back!

Kurumi: Nyoooooooooo! It will ruin the whole story!

Natsume: shut up! Both of you!

Kurumi:… Fine.. Any ways! Please review! Criticism is accepted! I need to know what you guys think of it!


	2. The Rose Labyrinth

Whoosh! Its time for Kurumi's Kicks! This is the part of the story where i keep ya'llz updated with the news on my stories and my life... that is if you care... Anyways I dont expect everyone to read this part but whenever I have something that is bolded, it usually means it is important to keep that in mind!

Anyhow, today we don't have any guests with us because they were too lazy to come so on with the story!

_LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!_

* * *

"Ugghh," groaned Mikan as the morning sunshine blinded her. She tossed and turned to try to avoid the beam of light that was causing her eyes so much distress but soon after curled herself into a ball and sighed.

It has been a week since her mother had left the earth and Mikan was not handling it very well. She scarcely ate a thing afraid of the pain she would experience remembering the times that she and her mother would eat together and discuss the days adventures. And hadn't gone outside because she couldn't stand to see her mother's beloved rose garden. Anything she did reminded her of her mother! All she could do was sleep and sit in her bed but even that cause her a unbearable pain that felt as if she was being pierced in the heart.

She slowly uncurled herself and gazed out of the window.

"Mother… How are you in heaven? Were you able to reunite with Jii-chan and Otou-san? I hope you did. You deserve to be happy… But why did you have to leave? Who could have killed you?"

Mikan sighed as she stood up and closed her blood red curtains and changed into a black long-sleeved' scoop necked dress [(_*.com*/pure-simple-scoop-neck-empire-dress-black-1_) take out the *'s]. She walked towards her French doors and wearily turned one handle and descended down the stairs and to the coat closet. When she reached her destination, she dug out her gardening gloves, basket and smock.

"Even if mother is no longer here, she would be sad if her rose garden were to have died," she whispered to herself then walked out the back door and to the rose garden. She inhaled the sweet scent of the roses and closed her eyes and let herself be whisked away by the beauty of rose petals dancing around her. A sad smile graced her lips as she walked towards the labyrinth . She kneeled by a bush and began to try to trim and collect some of the abundant crimson roses but refrained after realizing that it was hard foe her to work with such thick gloves. She promptly removed them, set them by the entrance of the labyrinth and continued the task at hand. Little did she know that some one was watching her from afar…...

After about seven hours of hard work, many pricks of her finger, and blooded hands, she had finally finished the outer labyrinth. Satisfied with her work, she strode to the center area of the labyrinth or as she would call it, the Rose Plateau . There lied her mother's prized rose. It was white as snow, in fact, it were said to be the purest of whites, The Heart Rose. Only one grew in their garden every year and this year, it was the only one in Japan. Her Mother was so honored to have such a magical rose that she put it under a glass case that was adorned with gold. Her mother used to clean and water it every day but now that she was gone, Mikan took on the responsibility.

Mikan slowly stepped closer to the rose and stared at it in awe. It was even more beautiful every time she saw it. She then raised her hand and proceeded with lifting the case. But suddenly-

Crash!

"!"

* * *

Someone else's POV

I was pissed. My band completely ditched me at the concert arena and ran off with my car. How the hell was I going to get the hotel? I wasn't getting back to the Academy until tomorrow afternoon and I can't get a cab because I left my money in my car which was apparently hijacked by my idiot band mates. Where the he- I looked up and smelled the air and quickly identified the intoxicating fragrance.

"Roses? Around here?" I asked myself while looking around for the source of the smell I picked up the smell and followed (Hahaha! This dude like a dog) it until I came across an old Victorian house with a rose garden. I couldn't stop myself from opening the gate and creeping inside of the yard. I looked around and suddenly, my eyes froze and my heart stopped.

There was a girl around my age in a black dress that had her eyes closed as the wind blew rose petals around her. She was stunningly beautiful. She opened her eyes and smiled. She took my breath away. But the look in her eyes just made me want to cry. Why did she look so sad? The question was eating away at my soul…

She then walked into what seemed to be a labyrinth and disappeared. I decided to stay and watch her.

Í^O Seven Hours Later O^Ê

No matter how long I stare at her, I just can Get over how beautiful she is. I mean really, its been seven hours! What is it about her that makes me so-

Crash!

"!"

* * *

What was that? I thought as my eyes shot up from my dozing. I looked towards the labyrinth and ran towards the entrance. I took me a few seconds to find my way through the winding passages but once I finally got to the center, I ran towards the girl. She was hunched over a mess of shards of broken glass and blood in the middle of the area. Hot tears were pouring down her pale cheeks and her hands were covered with blood.

What happened?

"Are you Okay?" asked the man as he neared Mikan's body. Mikan shook her head vigorously.

" Its ruined… The Heart Rose is ruined…. Because of me…." Mikan whispered. She had ruined her mother's most prized possession… She ruined it.

" Its just a rose, it will grow back," said the man in a way to sort of comfort her.

" You don't understand… That's the Heart Roses! It only grows once a year! This one was the only one in Japan!"

"…"

"It was my mother's prized possession! It was that last thing I had of hers! Sir! What shall I do?"

"…"

"Sir?"

The man picked up the Heart Rose and examined it. He then peeled off a few petals from the outer area and handed it back to Mikan.

" What on earth are you doing?" screeched Mikan in surprise.

" Relax those were just the guard petals. It will live," Answered the man with a calm composure

"Really?" "Yes, Really. Now come on, we need to get your hands bandaged"

Mikan just nodded and looked down in embarrassment. Why did she even talk to him? Lately, she opted to ignore anyone and everyone who tried to make contact with her.

"So what's your name?" the man asked as they gathered the roses and put them in Mikan's basket.

" I'm Sakura Mikan. I used to live here and take care of the roses with my mom but now that she passed away, I live here alone." she replied. "What about you sir?"

"Cut the 'sir' crap. I'm only 17 years old. The names Hyuuga Natsume."

"Nice to meet you Natsume-san!"

* * *

Well That's the end of the chapter! Please, please, please Review!


	3. Welcome to Rose Manor

Whats up PEPZ! Im back! Sorry I havent updated in a while… I didn't get so many responces to the story and only got one review (thank you very much by the way) so I didn't think that many people liked the story but I dont blame ya guys, its just the beginning of the story so I decided to continue!

Any ways special thanks to:

All of the people who read my story so far

Z

eternitylovexxx

Lights

Camera

Action!

* * *

~O~

"So what's your name?" the man asked as they gathered the roses and put them in Mikan's basket.

" I'm Sakura Mikan. I used to live here and take care of the roses with my mom but now that she passed away, I live here alone." she replied. "What about you sir?"

"Cut the 'sir' crap. I'm only 17 years old. The names Hyuuga Natsume."

"Nice to meet you Natsume-san!"

~O~

It was silent as the pair found their way out of the labyrinth. When they finally reached the entrance of the labyrinth, Mikan tried to pick up her gloves but winced in pain. Seeing that, Natsume promptly picked up the gloves without word. Mikan looked up at him and faintly smiled. Although it was small, that was the first time that she felt remotely happy since her mother had died.

"Thank you…" Mikan said looking away. " Anyways, please. Come in."

Mikan opened the big wooden doors to her antique Victorian home ( there's picture link on my profile) and stepped aside. Natsume entered and absorbed his surroundings. The house was beautiful! It was antique inspired yet modern and functional. It was absolutely enormous!

"Wow…" Natsume piped up. "So, where's your first aid kit?"

"Oh, Right this way."Mikan said she led him to the bathroom. She then reached up to try to open the cupboard above her but failed miserably. Natsume chuckled and opened it for her then grabbed the first aid kit.

" Thank you… Again" Mikan said looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. And once again, Natsume gave no reply.

Mikan then sat on the sink/counter as Natsume started to bandage her wounds. Every once in a while, she would wince in pain and pull her hand away but Natsume kept a firm yet gentle grip on her hand and continued disinfecting her cuts.

"Its going to hurt more if you keep resisting," Natsume said breaking the silence. Mikan whimpered but dealt with the pain.

" There. Its done. Now stop whining" Natsume sighed when he finally finished. Mikan nodded.

"So Natsume-san, what brings you to my rose garden?" Mikan asked but flinched when she said "my".

" Nothing. I was just walking around when I heard you scream" Natsume lied. He didn't want her to know that he was admiring her beauty.

" Oh… well thank you for coming to help me." Mikan said quietly.

Seeing that Mikan was saddened he decided to ask her what was wrong.

" So what was that about living alone? What happened to your mother?"

" Oh… that…"

" Look… If you don't want to tell me, its fine." Natsume interjected, "I went through the pain of loosing both parents too so I guess I kind of know how you feel."

"No, its fine, I guess I could tell you. You seem like a nice person. It all started when…"

**After Mikan's Story **

(if you don't know what happened, please read the first chapter)

"Wow… That must have been horrible." Natsume said when Mikan finally finished telling her story.

" It was… Thank you for listening… I think I feel a little bit better after telling someone…" Mikan said with her honey brown bangs covering her deep chocolate eyes. Natsume stared at Mikan. He knew exactly what was happening… He had also experienced the sadness that was now consuming her. Then he did the unexpected (to Mikan at least... Heehee). He wrapped his arms around Mikan. She looked up at Natsume only to find his back. Then she heard a voice coming from her shoulder.

" Its okay to be sad. You have a right to be. But you can't let that sadness take over you… like I did" Natsume murmured, whispering the last part. " Someday you will realize that they had never really left you because a part of them will always be in your heart."

Suddenly Mikan burst out into tears. She let loose the storm of tears that she had been holding in all this time. She knew that Natsume was right and one day, she would get through the pain but for now, she wanted to cry.

Her tears went on for hours but not once did Natsume let her go. This was the time that she needed someone the most but there wasn't anyone for her to release her sadness upon so she held it in. She forced herself not to cry but now, her prayers had been answered. And although they had just met, Natsume would have to suffice.

Finally, Mikan stopped crying. Natsume gazed into her wet and puffy yet adorable eyes. He couldn't help himself from getting lost in her chocolaty pools of tears.

"Since you told me what happened to your mother…" Natsume sighed," I guess I could tell you what happened to me…."

* * *

Kurumi: Cliff hanger! Next chapter, you get to see what happened to Natsume! Sorry the chapter was so short I just wanted to update to let you guys know that I didn't give up on the story! I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	4. The Unforgotten Melody

Its been a while since I updated huh... Man I am tired! I stayed up all night to write this! its 8:29am now! but then again, I started at around three... oh well. Warning! this chapter contains some scenes dealing with death. But fret not my kitties ( or should I say sorry...)! This will be the last gory chapter for a while! any ways enough with my jib jab.

Special Thanks to:

All of my readers so far

Kylee-Cat

Z

eternitylovexxx

.

Lights

Camera

Action!

* * *

Last time

"Since you told me what happened to your mother…" Natsume sighed," I guess I could tell you what happened to me…"

* * *

"Mother, Father! I'm going to Pizzicato's," the thirteen year old Natsume shouted to notify his soon to be location as he ran out the grand doors of the Hyuuga estate. He quickly weaved his way through the streets and avenues, gradually taking him to what could easily be his most favorite place in the world. Pizzicato's Music Hall. It was not only a music store, but also an enormous concert hall where musician from all around the world would gather and celebrate their love of music.

"Kitabayashi-san?" Natsume called while roaming the music hall, in search of its owner. Notice the '-san' at the end of his name. This was the only time it was used in Natsume's vocabulary. He had a great deal of respect for Kitabayashi Kotaru. He was the one who introduced him the joys of music.

"Ah, Natsume-kun. You're here!" greeted a very elderly man as he came into Natsume's sight. "Good News, I just got a shipment of beautiful violins! Would you like to learn how to play?"

"Sure," Natsume replied seemingly calmly as he and Kitabayashi-san walked their way to the Storage room in the back of the hall. Although Natsume didn't seem very enthusiastic, inside, he was very excited. Natsume was a man of few words but he and Kitabayashi-san had a mutual understanding. He knew how excited Natsume was and chuckled.

"Ah, here they are," mumbled Kitabayashi-san when he found the stack of violin cases on the table. He picked up a few and handed them to Natsume then picked up a couple himself. Then, he lead Natsume to one of the hall's many practice rooms.

Kitabayashi-san looked at Natsume's puzzled face and smiled.

"The reason why we have to bring so many is that there are many different kinds and sizes of violinists in this world so that means that there are many different kinds of violins," Kitabayashi-san explained as he measured Natsume's out stretched arm. " Violins are not one-size-fits-all instruments. It looks like you're a 4/4! Figures, my boy, you are very tall and have long arms! Your already taller than me!"

* * *

After a few minutes of putting away the extra violin cases, They finally started Natsume's first violin lesson. Natsume was a fast learner and musically gifted so he caught along at a very fast pace.

"Very good, Natsume-kun! Now play-"

"Natsume!"

"Ruka? What's up?"

"Something's wrong… There are these strange, black cars surrounding your house!" explained Ruka, Natsume's best friend. "Something doesn't feel right about it Natsume…"

" I'll be right back…" Natsume shouted as he dashed from his seat, and out the door.

"Wait! Natsume!" yelled Ruka but he was too late. Natsume was already down the street.

"What should we do Kitabayashi-san? What if something happens to him?" Ruka asked franticly as he paced around the room.

"Call the police and stay here. Ill go see what happened."

* * *

Natsume POV

I ran through the streets towards my house. Its getting darker…These streets seemed to have been much safer earlier this morning… Has it always been this… Different?

After about 5 minutes of running, I finally began seeing the roof of my house. As I got closer, I began tp see the cluster of suspicious black cars that Ruka had been talking about. He was right… Something was off. I quickly but quietly snuck into the house through the servants entrance. What I saw next still haunts me to this day…

There were the bodies- dead bodies of our service staff laying lifelessly on the floor. Blood painted the walls and ceiling and was splattered against the hard wood flooring. I gasped. What had happened?

"Now I'll ask you one last time," I heard an unknown voice from the kitchen. "Where is that little boy of yours?"

"And what makes you think that I would EVER tell you?" screamed a voice. Wait, I knew this voice… Mother?

The man smirked.

"Well then you are of no use to me. I bid you Adieu~"

!BANG!

The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the house. No… NO, no, no, no, no! This cant be happening! I dropped to my knees. Splash. The blood of the staff splashed beneath me. The man heard the sound and swung his head towards me.

"There you are my little doe!" he smirked, " Time to hunt!" He pointed the gun towards me and laughed manically. I was frozen stiff. The image of my mother being shot before me replayed in my mind. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

!BANG!

He pulled the trigger.

I closed my eyes. Good Bye. Then I waited to feel the pain that would rip through my flesh. I felt none. I slowly opened my eyes and inhaled sharply. Kitabayashi-san was on the floor… The was blood oozing from his right arm. Wha- Huh?

Suddenly, the police barged in and started barking orders. I was still. Unmoving.

"Oh my!" giggled the man as he was being hand cuffed, " It looks like my little hunting trip has been cut short! That's trouble some~ I never got my target! Well then! Until Next time my kitty!" I watched as him be taken away… maniacally laughing at me…

Then everything went black.

There was a silent pause when Natsume finished telling his story. Then sniffles could be heard. Natsume looked down. His heart dropped. He had made her cry.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"No, no! Natsume-san, its fine! I was just so- Wait! What happened to Kitabayashi-san?"

Natsume smiled. She was just so adorable. Then sighed

" He lived. He was shot in the arm so there was little chance that he would die. But the shot left his arm paralyzed. He couldn't play most instruments any more. So I dedicated my time with him to learning and mastering all of the instruments he could no longer play. For about two years after my parents death, I lived with him and helped him around the store but after a year and a half, he developed tuberculosis and it slowly started killing him. After about six months, he couldn't hold on any longer and he… passed."

Silence…

"…Hic…..I'M SO SORRY!" Mikan burst into tears, "I should have just kept my mouth shut! I-I'm sorry."

"Its Okay. He lived a good life. He inspired me and many other people to pursue music."

" *Sniff* That's good… OH My! Its already 10pm! I must make you dinner!"

"Its fine. you dont have to go through the trouble"

"No please! I insist! Besides. Its been a while since I've eaten as well"

Natsume looked at Mikan and noticed how frail and weak she looked. For a while after his parents' death, he too refused to eat.

"Okay then… let me help"

* * *

After Dinner

"Well, I have to get back to the hotel," Natsume sighed when they finished putting back the dishes. He was stuffed! For dinner they had had tonkatsu.

" At this time?" It was about 1:30am. "its much too late! It is dangerous to be driving or walking around at this hour. Please feel free to stay here!"

"Thanks" Natsume said gratefully, " Do you have a phone I could use? I left mine at the hotel."

"Yes! Right down the hall to your left"

Natsume nodded and made his way to the phone. He then dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a voice asked

"Hey Ruka"

"Natsume? Where are you? I haven't seen you since the concert ended!"

" Yeah cuz you guys stole my keys and drove off with my car!"

"Sorry about that…"

" Whatever… any ways I'm staying at a friend house tonight"

" You have friends?" another voice could be heard on the other line. Ruka quickly hushed the voice and apologized.

" Was that Koko?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah…" Ruka sighed.

(This is where it gets confusing so I put in keywords)

N to R: "Figures, any ways just send the limo to, hold on-"

N to Mikan: "Mikan!"

M to N: "Yes?"

N to M: "What's your address?"

M to N: " Oh, 4242564 Kazenomiya Ave."

N to M: "Thanks"

N to R: "Send the limo to 4242564 Kazenomiya Ave. tomorrow at about 10:30am"

R to N: "Okay… Wait! Was that a girl's voice?"

N to R: "Yeah, and?

R to N: " You have friends that are girls?"

Koko: "WHAT?"

*Click*

Ruka: "Natsume?"

* * *

Hmmm… that was a kinda crummy chapter… Do you think so? Hmm… Oh! It was sooooo hard writing the part about Natsume's parents! Just making it up and thinking of how they died was hard… Oh yes and a note, Natsume's father was killed too. I didn't write it but it was kinda implied. Anyways, I am almost done with the next chapter and it will probably be out in a few days so please keep an eye out for it! that's all for now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review! I really need to know what you guys think of the story! Flames are totally excepted as long as they have reason! Thanks!


	5. Author's Note

This is just a note for all the people who were wondering if the story would go on. Yes the story will be continued and will be updated in a few days so please look out for it! And Please please please please! Review! I apreciate the people who have reviewed already and I would like to thank them but pretty please! Review! I really really need to know what you guys think of the story! I really don't want to say that I wont update if you don't but I really really need to know your opinion! I would like to see at least 2~4 more reviews sorry if I sound bratty but I really value your opinion! And don't worry the story has just begun and it will get a heck of a lot more interesting!

Thanks!,

Kurumi Himitsura!


	6. Buon Giorno

Buon Giorno is good morning in Italian.

* * *

Mikan POV

"Hmmm Morning," I moaned as I opened my eyes to see the light that flooded my room. The sun was up and I was well rested. In fact, the was the best morning I think I have had since the passing of my mother! I yawned and stre- Huh? I couldn't get up! No, not because of my laziness but literally! I could not get up! I squirmed and twisted wondering what was binding me to my bed when suddenly, a voice behind me groaned,

"Oi, Polka-Dots, hold still. I'm trying to sleep."

I quickly turned around to see Natsume-san locked around my waist!

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

* * *

(O^O) Lets Recap On Yesterdays Events! (O^O)

* * *

"Are you done using the phone?" Mikan asked when Natsume returned to the living room. He nodded. "Alright then! Let me show you to the guest room!"

Mikan led Natsume out of the living room and up the spiraling staircase.

"Here is my room," Mikan said then led him down the hall, "And here is you room!"

The guest bedroom was medium-sized but a little small for Natsume's taste. But it made him feel cozy, almost… at home. The walls were painted white and it was equipped with its own bathroom. Natsume liked it.

" Please! Make yourself at home! I'll go get some of my fathers old pajamas you can borrow!" Mikan smiled as she left the room. Mikan's father had passed away many years ago in a planes accident but she and her mother liked to keep all of his things because they thought is was necessary to keep his memory alive.

Natsume sat on the queen-sized bed and sighed. It had been a while since he last opened up about his past. He hated remembering the pain of loosing the people he loved most. But oddly enough, he felt better after he consoled in Mikan. He felt somewhat… refreshed.

"Here you-Wah!"

Natsume pivoted to see Mikan facedown, sprawled on the floor. He smirked and slowly squatted down next to her.

"You really are a klutz… Polkadots"

"Huh? What do you mean by Polka-!" Mikan looked towards he legs and gasped! Her skirt had hitched up a considerable amount and polka dotted panties were well in sight!

"Pervert!" She mumbled as she turned crimson.

"You're the one who showed me." Natsume teased.

"No! It was an accident!

"Sure"

"Natsume-san!" Mikan pouted, "Anyways, here are some pajamas! There is a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to to ask me! I'm right down the hall!"

Wow.. She moves on fast… Natsume thought to himself.

"Thanks… good night," he said in a low voice.

"Good night!" Mikan chirped before leaving the room.

* * *

(-.-)zZ (-.-)zZ (-.-)zZ Later that night (-.-)zZ (-.-)zZ (-.-)zZ

* * *

I tossed and turned for what seemed like 15min. Man.. I'm thirsty… I yawned and sat u. Its still pretty dark. I checked the grandfather clock that was by the window. 3:42 AM. It was too early to get up but I was determined to quench my undying thirst.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes as I crawled out of the bed and out the door. As I walked down the hall I looked at the pictures that were hung up on the wall. They were pictures of Mikan with her mother. She looked so happy… with her mother, That's she belonged. I smiled. I remember when my family was like that. A tightly knitted family. We did everything together. But the months leading up to their deaths seemed different. My father was stressed and over-worked with the company. And my mother seldom talked to Father. Life was tough.

* * *

(-.-) - 3 (-.-) - 3 (-.-) - 3 (-.-) - 3 (-.-) - 3 (-.-) - 3

* * *

Natsume was sleepily teetering up the stairs after quenching his thirst when suddenly, he heard a voice coming from Mikan's room.

"No! Please! Don't take her away! She is all I have left! Please!" It was Mikan. She was evidently talking in her sleep.

Natsume, being strangely worried, quietly crept into her room. On her bed, he saw the poor girl tossing and turning with her legs tangled in what seem like miles of sheets. But what disturbed him the most was the look on her face. It was twisted into the most sorrowful face you could ever imagine. And for some reason, it hurt his heart to see her in this state. He had to do something about it.

Then his body got the best of him. He subconsciously stepped closer to her bed and crawled next to her in her bed. He untangled her legs and looked at her face. It seemed to soften a little. He sighed in refief and kneeled over her. Then, he ever so slowly kissed her forehead. Her face was so innocent and beautiful. He couldn't resist. Satisfied, he lied down next to her and fell fast asleep.

* * *

(O[]O)! (O[]O)! (O[]O)! Which leads us to today's events! (O[]O)! (O[]O)! (O[]O)!

* * *

" What are you doing in my bed Natsume-san?" Mikan screeched in horror.

"Don't you remember? Last night you begged me to sleep with you because you were afraid that someone would come and kill you?" Natsume teased with a smirk.

"Natsu-" Mikan interjected before she fully processed what he had face dropped. She went silent.

"What's wrong Polka? Cats got your ton-…" His voice fadded. His eyes shot wide open. What had he done? He looked at Mikan. Her head was down and her silky bangs covered her eyes. That was how her mother was killed. Natsume felt horrible. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her into his arms. Mikan snapped out of her dazed trance and tilted her head to upwards to see Natsume's chest. She realized what he was doing and blushed.

" Im sorry." Natsume mumbled." I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

Mikan just sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Its okay. Please, don't worry. Just… Please….leave."

"Huh?"

"From my room…"mumbled a scarlet Mikan.

Natsume released her from his grip and looked at her. Then he started to materialize what exactly she was talking about. The sheets were strewn everywhere and the comforter was strangling their legs. Their eyes met and Mikan broke out in a fit of laughter as Natsume smirked.

* * *

(-.-) XD (-.-) XD (-.-) XD (-.-) XD (-.-) XD

* * *

After Mikan finally swayed Natsume out of her room, she changed from her pajamas into a black and white polka dotted sun dress. She then trotted down the spiral stair case to see Natsume in the same clothes from the day before which Mikan somehow found the time to wash. A white v-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a black pinstripe fedora.

"What would you like to eat?" Mikan asked as she tied her crisp, white apron around her waist.

" I don't know…" Natsume scanned the kitchen until his eyes found some thing he wanted to eat. On the island, there was a batch of croissants in a beautifully woven basket under a dazzling displaying glass.

" That looks good." Natsume all but drooled.

Mikan smiled sentimentally.

" That's the last batch of Mother's famous croissants! Please! Try one!"

Natsume complied and picked up a croissant, and took a bite. Immediately, the taste of the pastry enveloped his tongue. The perfectly thin layers fell apart in his mouth and flooded his senses. It was as if the croissant capture all the joys of life and jam-packed it into a single piece of baked heaven!

"Wow" Natsume blinked. It was the best thing he had ever eaten!

"Its good isn't it?"

Natsume nodded. Mikan smiled.

"Mother used to always make them. These were the first solid foods I had ever eaten when I was a baby!"

Natsume nodded.

"Not ba-"

"Beep Beep!" Natsume was interrupted by the shrill honking of a horn out side. He looked at a grand father clock across the room. It read 2:57PM. _That late already? _he thought.

"Ding Dong!"

"Oh! Coming!" Mikan called as she bounded towards the door. She opened the door and was met by a handsome group of young men.

" Natsume! Your friends are here!" Mikan called.

"No, really?" Natsume said sarcastically as he strode towards the door. There was Ruka, Koko, Youichi, Yuu, and Mochu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Sakura Mikan! You must be Natsume-san's friends! Please! Come in!" Mikan greeted as she led the group inside of her home and into the living room.

" **Who is she? " "Since when did you know her?" "She's cute" "Is she your girl friend?" "Why are you at her house?"**

As soon as Mikan left the room to go get refreshments, Natsume was bombarded with questions regarding Mikan. They were all curious as to who and what Mikan was.

"Calm down geez. She's a girl that I met yesterday while I was trying to find my way to the hotel after you guys decided to ditch me and ride off with me car, my wallet and my I.D. " Natsume explained" And no. she is not my girl friend. I just met her yesterday."

After the guys seemed to calm down, Mikan returned to the room with her mothers croissants. She2 set them down on the coffee table and watched the young men devour them. She giggled.

" Hello I'm Nogi Ruka! Its very nice to meet you!" Ruka said as he shook Mikan's hand." Thank you for taking care of Natsume!"

" It was no problem!" Mikan smiled. Then the men went down a line introducing themselves. (You probably know who is who already.)

* * *

(^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^)

* * *

After about five hours of chatting, Youichi looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark. He then nudged Ruka and Ruka caught on.

" I think its about time to go. Its getting dark and we have to be back to school by 10PM and it's a long way there." Ruka said " Thank you for your hospitality!" And with that, the group of men rose from their comfortable seats and said their thank yous. Mikan walked them out the door and smiled.

"It was very nice to meet you all! I hope you would come visit again!" she beamed. She waved as they climbed into the black stretch limo.

Natsume was about to follow them but instead, walked up to Mikan. He pulled her into his chest and gave her a warm hug. Mikan blushed but also hugged back.

" I will miss you" she said as they broke the hug. She gave hima piece of paper with her phone number and watched him climb into the limo. She smiled and waved as the limo pulled out of the driveway and down the street. She realy would miss them. Especially Natsume.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG! Im soooooo Sorry I havent updated in a while! I was so busy with school and the café that I didn't have any time to type the chapter! (I usually write the chapter down in my note book and then type it then edit). So to make it up to you guys, I made the chapter extra long! I hope you guys liked it!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	7. Au Revoir

Hey guys! Thanks sooooo much for reading and reviewing my earlier chapters! I really want to apologize for totally abandoning the story of two or three months! I really have the intention of writing this story its just I havent had the time to type it up and I keep on forgeting to post it! I really hope that I havent upset any one and I hope that you will continue to read my story! Anyways thats enough of my excuses!

**Here are my special thanks!**

Kaye0797  
pillu

Lilly

Emmoria

all of my other silent readers!

Thank you guys for reviewing for my last chapter!

* * *

" Uuuuugh," moaned Mikan as the morning sunshine blinded her eyes. She tossed and turned to try to avoid the beam of light but to no avail.

"Alright alright! Im up!" she whined crawling out of bed. On days like this, her mother would drag her out of her bed and coax her down the stair to help make breakfast. Mikan missed having her hyper and energetic mother around.

" Mother? How are you in heaven? Is it as beautiful as they said it would be? You deserve to be happy... but why did you have to leave? Who could have killed you?" She sighed and opened the curtains. She rested her head on the windowsill and gazed upon the outer world. she looked towards the sky.

Thats where mother is. she thought with a sad smile.

"Honk honk!" Blared the sound of a car out side.

" Huh?" Mikan was confused. she scanned the front of the house through her window. There on the driveway, was a long black stretch limousine that was pulling in to park.

"A limousine? here?" she questioned outloud as she raced out of her room and down the spiraling staircase, still in her pajamas. "Is Natsume back?"

Once again the car honked. Then a chauffeur stepped out of the driver seat and waltz to the back steat to gracefully open the door. When the door opened, a slender pale leg peeped out and found the ground. then out came the rest of the body, slow and elegantly.

Mikan was finally at the door. She swung the door open and hopped outside just in time to see her bestfriend Hotaru emerge from the limousine. Her jaw dropped.

"Ho- Hotaru?" Mikan whimpered and tears began to pour down her face.

" Baka. you really havent changed." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"HOTARUUUUUUU!" Mikan wailed as she launched herself towards her best friend.

"Eww... wipe your face baka," Hotaru joked.

" Hooooooooooootarrruuuuuuuuu!"

* * *

" So... How have you been?" Mikan asked anxiously as she served Hotaru some cookies and tea.

" Nevermind me Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru interupted with a serious look on her face.

" I guess Im holding up pretty well.. I just still cant believe shes really gone. I mean, Im kinda just expecting her to bust through those doors and say she was just at work..." Mikan sighed. There was a moment of silence.

" MIkan... I think you should come to with me to Gakuen Alice. I just cant help but worry about you when you are here all alone and Im off somewhere else enjoying myself."

" Hotaru, Im fine really. Besides I dont thinkI could stand being away from this house for too long."

" You could come back on the weekends and take care of the rose garden. I will make the arangements myself."

" Hotaru I dont think-"

" Please Mikan... I begging you.." Hotaru interupted.

Mikan was stunned. Normally, if things didnt go Hotaru's way, she would blackmai her until she agreed. But now... she was begging mikan to come with her. Hotaru must be serious.

" Are you sure? I mean Ive heard that the school costs alot of money," Mikan countered.

"If it will get you to come with me... money's not a problem."

" Really? Then... I guess... I could go."

A wave a relief hit the room and the thick atmosphere was gone.

" Good. Cuz if you still said no I would have had to do something horrible..." Hotaru trailed off.

" You really havent changed either have you, Hotaru?" Mikan asked giggling.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Im finally done packing!" Mikan let out a sigh of relief as she fell back onto her bed. She looked at her now vacant room for what would be the last time in a long time. In a few minutes, she would be on her way to Hotaru's school, GAkuen Alice, to start her new life as a student there. She would be leaving her old life behind inhopes of coaping with her recent tradegy.

" MIkan! Its time to go!" Hotaru called from downstairs.

" Okay! Im coming!" MIkan answered backand she left the room. Good bye room! I hope to see you soon! she thought. She closed the doors and ran down the stairs.

When she was downstairs, she saw Hotaru talking to the chauffeur. she turned around and smiled.

" Okay Mikan. We're all set. Lets go!"

Mikan nodded and led them out the door and locked it. She took one last look at the house and sighed happily.

Goodbye House. I hope to see you soon! she thought as she climbed into the limousine.

* * *

Welp thats it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! sorry it was so short! I plan to have the next chapter up soon so keep and eye out for it! please please please please review! criticism is totally excepted within reason!

Kurumi Himitsura!


End file.
